Maladric, Human Akalich Sorcerer 68
Maladric was briefly mentioned in the Immortal's Handbook http://www.enworld.org/shop/index.php?do=product&productid=844, simply as an Akalich with 68 levels of sorcerer who wants to possess an Ioun Golem, which would make a good adventure hook for a high-epic party (level 81-160, also suitable for lesser and intermediate level deities). With permission, I statted the fellow up, as you see here. I wanted to add another custom epic level spell, one that would prevent outsiders (like deities) from entering or even being aware of his domain, but I had some difficulties figuring out the Spellcraft DC for such a thing, unfortunately... but I'm sure I'll get it eventually. Until then, I'll just note in his history that his domain is hidden as such. The eventual game effects of the spell will force any outsider to make will saves in order to be aware of the location's existence, and once aware, to be able to perform any actions within that domain. Note that Maladric's official CR is 106. Upper Krust suggests that you should only add 2/3s CR for each class level, which would make him CR 83 instead. Note that I highly reccomend the use of the CR 83 value-- compare Maladric to Tiamat. Tiamat can be seen as considerably more powerful than Maladric, despite having a CR lower than 106. Stat Block / ( negative energy) |BAB=+10 |grp=— |space=5 ft. |reach=5 ft. |atkopt=Overshadow, stasis touch, Trap the Soul |spellcl=68 |spellsperday=6/16/16/16/16/15/15/15/15/14/10 |spells= |tag3=Spells marked V are from the "Book of Vile Darkness" |SLAcl=68 |SLA=Save DCs are Spell Level + 36 :At will - alter self, animate dead, astral projection, create greater undead, death knell, destruction, enervation, greater dispel magic, greater teleport, harm, planeshift, slay living, telekinesis; :3/day - wail of the banshee, wish; :1/day - ruin; :1/week - momento mori. |str=— |dex=34 |con=— |int=72 |wis=63 |cha=90 |sq=Incorporeal traits, phylacteric transference, rejuvenation |feats=Alertness (Ioun Stone), Empower Spell, Enlarge Spell, Eschew Materials, Heighten Spell, Maximize Spell, Quicken Spell Like Ability, Still Spell (B) Epic Feats: Automatic Metamagic Capacity* (x27), Enhance Spell, Epic Spellcasting, Metamagic Freedom*, Polyglot, Spell Knowledge |skills=Omnicompetant - 71 ranks in all skills + ability bonuses }} Possessions: :Epic Amulet of Natural Armor +19 :Rod of Epic Splendor :+5 Epic Luckstone (+5 to AC, Attack, and Saves) :Greater Rod of Metamagic Maximize :Greater Rod of Metamagic Quicken :Greater Rod of Metamagic Heighten :Greater Rod of Metamagic Empower :Greater Rod of Metamagic Twin :Greater Rod of Metamagic Extend :100x Deep Red Ioun Stones :100x Scarlet and blue Ioun Stones :Dark blue Ioun Stone :100x Vibrant purple Ioun Stones :100x Lavender and green Ioun Stones :8 Soul Gems ::Maladric uses the optional rule regarding stacking Ioun Stones given in the Immortal's Handbook, in that the bonus given is based on the square root of the number of stones in possession, so four stones would give the stacked benefits of two, nine would give the benefits of three, etc. Description This ephemeral humanoid looks like a shadow, lifted off the wall and given life. Maladric stands six feet, two inches tall, and his eyes still glow within the shadow. Though the shadowy nature of the being makes determining any actual details difficult, in outline, you can determine that the shadow is garbed in what may have once been opulent robes. It is also wearing a tall, spiked, ornamental crown. The shadow's form is imposing and impressive. Waves of darkness flow from its robes, and those eyes seem to see past the flesh and into the soul, reading every detail. It possesses a nature of command and authority that rivals, or even surpasses, that of gods themselves. History Maladric's history is partially lost to the mists of time. Millions of years ago he committed the horrific acts that brought him to lichdom, and as the years have gone by, his flesh has slowly eroded away, passing him through demi-lichdom until even the skeleton has washed away on the winds, leaving nothing but a shadow behind. But a lich does not lose power with the loss of flesh... on the contrary, now Maladric has no fear of even gods. But he remains paranoid. When one has lived so long and encountered so much of the world, you come to realize that there is always something stronger out there, and even if the gods cannot rival you, something out there can. And so Maladric seeks to find a way to further ensure his ongoing immortality... he believes that by creating a golem out of Ioun Stones, and possessing it, he will ensure his survival in the face of anything... effectively having made for himself thousands of phylacteries. But first he needs to aquire the massive number of stones needed, and that may take some time. But time is on his side. Maladric's domain is a largish kingdom hidden from the eyes of the gods. It has been engulfed in eternal thunderstorms for the past seven thousand years. Careful gullies have been dug to let all this rainwater out to sea. Combat Magic Immunity (Ex): Maladric is immune to all spells, spelllike abilities and supernatural effects except as follows: :A dispel evil spell deals 1 point of damage per spell level. :Holy smite affects the akalich normally. :Sonic based attacks deal half normal damage (then apply Maladric's sonic resistance). Phylacteric Transference (Su): Any items kept in close proximity to Maladric's phylactery transfer all their benefits to him regardless of the distance between him and his phylactery. Standard limits on types of items apply. Rejuvenation (Ex): When Maladric is destroyed, he immediately rejuvenates to full hit points by sacrificing one of the immortal spirits trapped within its soul gems. Typically, Maladric will have 2d4 captured immortal spirits within its soul gems when encountered. Only the spirits of true immortals (demi-deities and above) can bestow the ability to rejuvenate upon Maladric. Undead Traits: Immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, disease, death effects, necromantic effects, mind affecting effects, and any effect requiring a fortitude save unless it also works on objects. Not subject to critical hits, subdual damage, ability damage, ability drain or energy drain. Healed by negative energy. Not at risk of death from massive damage, but destroyed at 0 hit points or less. Darkvision 60 ft. Cannot be raised, resurrection works only if creature is willing. Dread Aura (Su): Maladric is shrouded in an aura of death and weakness. Any creature within a radius of 780 feet is affected as if by a symbol of death and a symbol of weakness except that there is no hit point limit for these effects. All targets must make a Fortitude save (DC 84) every round they are within the area to avoid the effect. Overshadow (Su): As a standard action, Maladric can sacrifice one of his captured immortal spirits to wrap a shroud of death around a single opponent. This attack deals exactly 1360 damage (no save) and has a range of 780 feet. Stasis Touch (Su): As temporal stasis except a supernatural ability. Any creature touched by the akalich must make a Fortitude save (DC 84) or be placed in suspended animation. Trap the Soul (Su): Maladric can trap even immortal spirits. To use this power he selects any target within 1500 feet. The target is allowed a Fortitude save (DC 84). If the target makes its save, half its levels are drained. If the target fails its save, its spirit is trapped within one of Maladrics 8 soul gems. Maladric can only capture eight spirits or souls at any given time, one per soul gem. Mortal souls or spirits weaker than demi-deity are devoured within a single day. Those of captured immortals of demi-deity or above are used to fuel the Maladric's overshadow and rejuvenation abilities. Skills: Maladric recieves an additional +100 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, Move Silently, Search, Sense Motive and Spot checks on top of his omnicompetence ability. New Epic Spell: Eternal Season Eternal Season Evocation Spellcraft DC: 100 Components: V, S Casting Time: 100 days Area: 124 mile radius hemisphere Duration: Permanent Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No To Develop: 900,000 gp; 18 days; 36,000 XP. Seeds: Energy (19), Double Area (fifteen times) (+60), Permanent (x5), Increase casting time by 10 minutes (-20), Increase casting time by 100 days (-200), Backlash 75d6 points of damage (-75) This spell permanently sets the weather for an entire kingdom to be the same, forever. This weather condition must be set during the casting of the spell, but can be anything, from eternal summer, eternal winter, eternal rain, eternal overcast, eternal tornados, eternal storm, eternal drought, or any other weather condition desired. This weather, while permanent, does not have a mind of its own, and cannot be set to be discriminate in its effects. Lightning storms cannot be made to target armies, for example, and tornados will not deliberately seek out cities (although it might happen randomly in either case). Epic Feats (from the Immortal's Handbook) Automatic Metamagic Capacity Stacking You can cast spells that exceed the normal limits of spellcasting. Prerequisites: Ability to cast spells at the normal maximum spell level in at least one spellcasting class, four metamagic feats. Benefit: When you select this feat, you gain one free level of metamagic per round, which you may spontaneously apply to any spell you cast. :eg. A wizard with Automatic Metamagic Capacity could spontaneously apply the Enlarge Spell feat (or any other metamagic feat that increases the level of the spell slot required by one) once per round to any spell he casts, without increasing the level of the spell slots required. It also stacks with existing metamagic deployment. :eg. A wizard with Automatic Metamagic Capacity feats could spontaneously apply the Enlarge Spell feat to a previously prepared empowered delayed blast fireball in a 9th-level spell slot. Special: A character can gain this feat multiple times. Each time they gain the feat, they gain one additional free level of metamagic per round. This feat stacks. each time it is taken you gain an additional +1 free spell level of metamagic. :eg. A wizard with x3 Automatic Metamagic Capacity feats could spontaneously apply the Maximize Spell feat to a previously prepared empowered delayed blast fireball (9th-level spell slot). This feat is suggested as the replacement for the following list of existing epic feats: *Automatic Quicken Spell *Automatic Silent Spell *Automatic Still Spell *Improved Spell Capacity The various automatic quicken/silent/still spell feats are unbalanced. Improved Spell Capacity becomes more pedantic the higher in power you become, while in addition progressively alienating more and more lower level spells. eg. A wizard with Automatic Quicken Spell (x2) and Improved Spell Capacity (x3) should have them replaced by Automatic Metamagic Capacity (x5). Metamagic Freedom Epic You can stack the same metamagic feat multiple times. Prerequisties: Four metamagic feats, Spellcraft 24 ranks. Benefit: You can apply the same metamagic feat to the same spell any number of times, provided you have a spell slot of adequate level or sufficient free levels of metamagic from Automatic Metamagic Capacity or a similar effect. :eg. With this feat you could use a 9th-level spell slot to triple empower a fireball spell (for +150% damage). Normal: Without this feat, you can only apply each metamagic feat to a single spell once. Special: Provided here are clarifications on the effects of stacking metamagic effects. *In general, metamagic feats that multiply some base value of the spell (such as Empower Spell or Enlarge Spell) stack in much the same way criticals do; e.g., a doubly Empowered spell deals double damage and a doubly Enlarged spell has three times normal range. *Heighten Spell: If you have Metamagic Freedom, you can heighten spells to higher than 9th level, with no upper limit. *Maximize Spell: A spell can only be Maximized once, but the effect applies after all other metamagic feats - i.e., a Maximized, Empowered spell deals 150% of the maximum effect of an unaugmented spell. *Quicken Spell: This feat functions differently under Metamagic Freedom in that it can only be used more than once a round with the free levels of metamagic granted by Automatic Metamagic Capacity. In any given round, you may cast one spell that is not Quickened, one spell that is prepared as Quickened, and any number of spells quickened using free levels of metamagic from Automatic Metamagic Capacity :eg. A wizard with Automatic Metamagic Capacity (x8) could cast a Fireball (3rd level spell slot) and two Quickened Fireballs (3rd level spell slots) if they were both Quickened by the free levels of metamagic from Automatic Metamagic Capacity. He could also cast a Fireball (3rd level spell slot), a Quickened Fireball (7th level spell slot), and two Quickened Fireballs (3rd level spell slots) if they were both Quickened by the free levels of metamagic from Automatic Metamagic Capacity. In the wake of this feat the following feats become redundant: *Improved Heighten Spell *Intensify Spell *Multispell Improved Heighten Spell should be unnecessary if you already have Heighten Spell. Intensify Spell is simply a combination of two applications of empower spell and one application of maximise spell. Multispell is simply two (or more) applications of quicken spell. The first of the above feats should be replaced with Metamagic Freedom and any others by Automatic Metamagic Capacity. :eg. A 30th-level Wizard has Improved Heighten Spell, Intensify Spell and Multispell. These should be replaced by Metamagic Freedom and Automatic Metamagic Capacity (x2). It is also suggested that the following epic feat be removed altogether: *Improved Metamagic. Category:Epic Category:High-Epic Category:Immortal's Handbook